Pobre Sanji
by futura-graduada
Summary: Porque ama a sus damas más que a nada, Sanji hará lo que sea por ellas. Pero hay cosas que el cocinero jamás podrá asimilar. ¡Y menos con el marimo de por medio!


_**Ejem.**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo. **_

_**Esto es algo que debía haber hecho en mi primer fic, pero como soy un poco despistada (más bien torpe) y no me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacer las cosas hasta que se me olvida hacerlas… **_

_**Pues eso. Hola a todo el mundo y encantada de estar aquí. y gracias a MaPa-kun, ¡el primer review llega al alma! Y dale tiempo al lemon, porque habrá…**_

_**Otra cosa que tenía que haber dicho antes: One Piece no me pertenece, lo que se nota por lo mucho que le gusta a la gente. Es toda de Oda.**_

Era ya de noche en Gran Line, y en el Sunny, el barco pirata de Mugiwara no Luffy, casi todos sus tripulantes se habían ido a dormir hace rato. Por suerte, y aunque a veces no lo parezca, Luffy no dispone de energía ilimitada y da descansos de vez en cuando. La reciente incorporación de Brook a la banda también ayudaba, porque el huesudo nakama era otro al que costaba seguir el ritmo, en más de un sentido, y había logrado agotar al grupo de niños hiperactivos que normalmente alborotaban el barco.

Pero he dicho que _casi toda_ la banda dormía.

En la cocina, el incansable cocinero de los mugiwara aún seguía a lo suyo. Después de preparar la cena, evitando que su capitán se la comiera en el proceso, servirla, evitando que su capitán dejara a alguien sin su parte, limpiar la mesa, evitando que su capitán se colara en la cocina para tomarse una segunda cena, y preparar el menú del día siguiente, evitando que Luffy lo viera y lo obligara a cambiarlo por carne, carne y más carne, a Sanji todavía le quedaba energía. Ja, él se reía de Zoro y sus entrenamientos. El marimo no tenía idea de lo que era un verdadero _entrenamiento._

Pero dejando eso de lado, Sanji tenía que admitir que era muy feliz en ese instante. Tras terminar sus tareas, podía dedicar parte de la noche a idear nuevas recetas para hacer felices a sus chicas. Bailando y dando vueltas en la cocina, no podía menos que imaginarse lo agradecidas que estarían ellas cuando se dieran cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en sus platos.

-¡Oh, mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan!,- normalmente, lo hubiera gritado, pero era muy consciente de que sus damas estaban tomando su sueño de belleza reparador, y no sería él quién lo interrumpiera, así que se limitó a canturrear en voz baja, con el ojo visible palpitando en forma de corazón. Si ellas hubieran estado despiertas y los demás durmiendo, sería otra cosa.

Sanji _adoraba_ a sus damas. Por eso estaba despierto a las tres de la mañana, creando un postre especial solo para ellas. Y si se daban cuenta ellas podían agradecérselo…

_-¡Oh, Sanji-kun!,_- le diría Nami, con una voz tan pervertida en la cabeza de Sanji que hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso a Franky,- _¡Esto está taaan delicioso!_  
-_Sí, kukku-san, realmente…-,_ le diría Robin lamiendo provocativamente la cucharilla,- _tan delicioso…_

En este punto, Sanji tuvo que hacer una pausa en sus fantasías para contener su hemorragia nasal antes de que inundara la cocina y lo dejara a él inconsciente. Si, sus chicas iban a agradecérselo mucho, eso seguro. De hecho…

_-Quiero agradecerte este postre delicioso, Sanji-kun…_

_-Pero yo también quería agradecérselo, Nami…_

En su cabeza, Sanji podía ver a Nami dando saltitos de emoción, con todo lo que ello implicaba. La cara del cocinero se desfiguró hasta volverse completamente pervertida.

_-Oi, Robin, ¿y si se lo agradecemos… juntas?_

-¡OH, MIS DAMAS!-, Sanji cayó de rodillas tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

-¡Son las tres de la mañana!

-¡Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho… pero yo no tengo corazón, porque soy solo huesos! ¡YOHOHOHO!

-¡Sanji! ¿Estás herido?

-¡Sanji, si estás despierto, prepara algo de niku!

-¡Urusei!,- el cocinero se puso en pie, furioso y dispuesto a patear a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante,- ¡la dulce Nami-swam está durmiendo!

-¡Estaba, pedazo de idiota! ¡Cien mil berries por haberme despertado!

-¡Si, mi hermosa Nami-swam!

Después del grito de Nami el barco volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Al fin y al cabo, hay que ser muy valiente para provocar la ira de la navegante más de una vez. Sanji siguió bailoteando a través de la cocina, mezclando, cortando, y probando nuevos platos, con una enorme sonrisa que delataba cuanto disfrutaba con su trabajo. Aunque era mucho más probable que simplemente estuviera sumergido en una fantasía que implicara a Nami, Robin y nada de ropa.

Sip. El cocinero tenía que darle la razón a Zoro. Tenía un problema serio… ¡era incapaz de decidirse entre sus damas!

_Nami-swan es hermosa y dulce… pero Robin-chwan es tan sexy y misteriosa… y hablando del más bello de los ángeles…_

La mirada de Sanji se desvió a través de la ventana de la cocina para clavarse en el puesto de vigía. Aquella noche… ¿no le tocaba guardia a Robin esa noche?

-Mi pobre Robin-chwan,- el cocinero hizo un gesto de dolor antes de empezar a preparar un café especial para su amada nakama. ¡Se le había olvidado! ¡A él, que presumía de ser el hombre más atento y caballeroso de todo Gran Line y los cuatro blues, se le había olvidado el café de su dulce Robin! ¡Imperdonable! Había dejado a Robin no sólo sin su bebida favorita para esa larga noche, sino también sola en el puesto de vigía, sin poder disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre que la consolara, que la cuidara, que le diera calor… -¡Imperdonable!,- repitió en voz alta, antes de salir rápidamente de la cocina con una bandeja con el café y pastas para la mujer.-Tranquila, mi querida Robin, que no te dejaré sola esta noche… te daré calor y cariño en esta noche fría.

Aún tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando empujó la trampilla del puesto de vigía.

-Robin-chwan, perdona que no haya…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y Sanji cayó sobre la cubierta, café y pastas incluidos.

No sabía qué demonios acababa de pasarle. Veía estrellitas, Choppers y marimos dando vueltas frente a sus ojos. Recordaba… había tenido una especie de visión demoníaca, que no podía recordar claramente. Había sido una imagen maligna, oscura, siniestra, sacada de las profundidades del séptimo círculo del infierno. ¿Pero qué había sido?

-¿Crees qué estará bien?

-Sí, por suerte la cabeza de este idiota no le ha hecho un agujero.

-Yo lo decía por Sanji, no por el barco.

-También estará bien.

Esas voces… el cocinero pestañeó, tratando de enfocar la vista. Él conocía esas voces. Esa era su Robin-chwan… ¿pero que hacía hablando con el marimo? ¿Y a esas horas de la noche?

-Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte, kenshi-san,- en otras circunstancias, el tono de preocupación de la morena hubiera hecho que Sanji diera volteretas, pero era incapaz de moverse,- podrían quedarle secuelas.

-No creo que se le notara. Y aunque fuera así,- se apresuró a añadir el espadachín, seguramente debido a un gesto de protesta de la arqueóloga,- se lo tiene bien merecido. Es un exagerado y un baka.

-Lo que vió lo dejó muy impactado, kenshi-san.

Lo que había visto… ¿pero el qué? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Había sido malvado… oscuro, pérfido, una imagen sacada de sus peores pesadillas que su cerebro estaba intentando reprimir.

-A mí también me impacta cuando lo veo, y no reacciono como este baka.

-¿De verdad, Zoro?

Sanji logró al fin aclarar su visión. Estaba tirado de lado sobre la cubierta, en posición fetal. Delante de él, a menos de un metro, podía ver los pies de sus nakama, que estaban parados muy cerca el uno del otro… demasiado cerca, en su opinión. De hecho, estaba a punto de saltar sobre el marimo por estar tan cerca de una señorita (cosa que ella, obviamente, encontraría desagradable) cuando Robin pronunció la siguiente frase.

-¿Te impacta verme desnuda?

Oh, por Oda. Robin NO había preguntado eso al marimo, ¿verdad?

-Naturalmente. El hecho de que no lo diga en voz alta o que no me desmaye,- Zoro le dirigió una mirada malhumorada a su semiinconsciente nakama,- no significa que no me ocurra. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que perder el sentido ante semejante imagen, en lugar de disfrutarla plenamente consciente, es casi un insulto.

-Arigatou por eso, Zoro,- la voz de Robin sonaba divertida, y Sanji vio como sus pies se acercaban más a los del espadachín-. Pero creo que lo que impactó a Sanji, más que verme desnuda, fue encontrarse con tu cabeza entre mis piernas.

_Cabeza de alga… piernas de Robin… la cabeza del marimo moviéndose entre las piernas de… una muy desnuda y excitada… Robin…_

-Podría ser. No es algo que yo pueda ver, por razones obvias, pero tiene sentido. Este baka no entiende que tú o Nami pueden hacer lo que quieran con quien quieran_._

-Solo contigo, kenshi-san.

Por el mismísimo Oda, Kami-Enel y todos los demonios del infierno, ¡¿Robin acababa de ronronear?! ¡¿De ronronearle al marimo?!

Que alguien volviera a dejarlo inconsciente, por favor. O lo despertara de esta pesadilla.

-Mi… Robin…chwaaaaaan…- , Sanji se levantó, tambaleándose, y ante la mirada atónita de sus nakama, empezó a andar en dirección a la cocina, sin dejar de balbucear,- es un sueño, una pesadilla… voy a despertar y a olvidarme de todo… despertarme…

-Creo que tenías razón,- le concedió Zoro a la arqueóloga,- el golpe le ha dejado secuelas.

-Más bien, kenshi-san, yo diría que lo que le ha dejado secuelas ha sido lo otro.

El espadachín sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, mientras él y Robin seguían al rubio a la cocina. En el estado en el que se encontraba, podía acabar metiendo la cabeza en el súper horno de Franky o tirándose al acuario. Sin parar de murmurar incoherencias, Sanji subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. Tras él, el espadachín y la arqueóloga compartieron una mirada preocupada. Una vena comenzaba a hincharse en la frente del cocinero y la mandíbula le temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Sanji,- le susurró la morena, empezando a asustarse,- ¿te encuentras…?

-¡ROBIN-CHWAN!,-la mujer saltó hacia atrás, y de no haberla sujetado el peliverde a tiempo, probablemente hubiera rodado por las escaleras,- ¡Estás tan hermosa esta noche!

En un visto y no visto, Sanji comenzó a bailotear como un poseso frente a la puerta de la cocina, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Zoro y Robin se miraron, absolutamente confusos, antes de volver la vista hacia un muy feliz Sanji, que hacía piruetas y exudaba corazoncitos por todos los poros de su cuerpo, como siempre que estaba especialmente emocionado con una de sus damas. Aunque de hecho, acababa de comprobar que una de ellas no era _suya_, precisamente.

-¡Tu belleza eclipsa a las mismas estrellas, mi amada morena! ¡Tus ojos dejan el brillo de la luna en un pálido destello!

-Oi, ero-kukku, ¿seguro que estas bien?,- en circunstancias normales, Zoro antes se habría declarado abstemio que preguntarle eso a Sanji, pero es que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso con la actitud del cocinero. Y que conste que Roronoa Zoro no se pone nervioso con facilidad. De hecho, la única que podía ponerlo en un estado de nervios hasta el punto de que le temblaran incluso las katanas estaba en ese instante de pie a su lado. Y, teniendo en cuenta que hacía ya un tiempo que de provocarle nervios había saltado directamente a ponerlo en un estado de excitación física provocada por las hormonas (lo que comúnmente se conoce como cachondo, para el que no lo haya cogido), aquello era un caso excepcional en toda regla.

-Marimo, ¿a ti qué te importa como este yo?,- la respuesta dejó a Zoro descolocado. Acababa de pillarlo en plena faena con Robin. ¿Dónde estaban las patadas, los gritos y los insultos? ¿Las promesas de muertes dolorosas, torturas y descuartizamientos?-, ¿Y qué se supone que haces agarrando a Robin-chwan?

Zoro bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, que sujetaban la cintura de Robin desde que había estado a punto de caer. Paralizado, devolvió la mirada a Sanji, que echaba chispas por su único ojo visible.

-Aléjate, que vas a contaminarla.

Tan alucinado estaba por la actitud del cocinero que le hizo caso sin pensar. Sin dejar de sonreír, Sanji empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Robin, sin dejar de alabarla y comparar su belleza con las estrellas, la luna, el cielo nocturno, el mar, las olas, las… bueno, dejémoslo en que Sanji tiene un amplio repertorio de piropos y ya.

-Entra en la cocina, mi hermosa Robin-chwan, y deja que te prepare el mejor de los cafés para que puedas proseguir con tu guardia.

-A… arigatou, Sanji.- Analicemos la situación un momento. Robin nunca, y digo nunca, titubea. Pero en ese momento, empezaba estar convencida de que algo grave había sucedido en la mente de su nakama. En cualquier momento, el cocinero se convertiría en un psicópata que iría cortando cabezas con un cuchillo de trinchar. O rompiéndolas con el mazo de ablandar la carne. Robin miró a Zoro alarmada un segundo antes de que el cocinero abriera la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba convencida de que haría un caldo con ella.

Si ella supiera cómo funcionaba de verdad la mente de Sanji…

-Pasa, Robin-chwan, y siéntatEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

A la mañana siguiente, la normalidad, relativa si hablamos de esta banda, se respiraba en la cocina a la hora del desayuno. Sanji servía, mientras Luffy devoraba y sus nakama charlaban un poco adormilados todavía. Los únicos que permanecían plenamente alerta eran Zoro y Robin, que se dirigían miradas cómplices a través de la mesa, sin dejar de prestar atención a la actitud de Sanji. Después de lo que había pasado en la cocina, bueno… Robin tenía una teoría bastante probable sobre la salud mental de su nakama.

-No te preocupes, Sanji, yo recojo la mesa.

-Robin-chwan, no puedo dejar que una bella dama como tú…

Sanji se calló cuando se percató de que era una protesta inútil. Las manos fleur de Robin se habían adelantado y ya estaban haciendo todo el trabajo. Con un salto y una pirueta de hombre enamorado (propiedad exclusiva y marca registrada de kuroashi no Sanji, solo disponible para mujeres), el cocinero le agradeció a Robin su ayuda antes de salir a la cubierta a fumarse un cigarro. Poco a poco, la cocina se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quedaron Robin y un muy oportunamente atrasado Zoro, que no tardó en deslizarse en el asiento de la barra junto a la morena. Robin sonrió al sentir como los labios del espadachín le rozaban el cuello.

-¿Y bien?-, murmuró, dejando que su boca se deslizara sobre la oreja de Robin-, ¿el cejas rizadas se ha vuelto loco?

-No precisamente, kenshi-san,- Robin se apartó un poco de él, lo justo para poder mostrar su mejor sonrisa,- ¿recuerdas a Kokoro la nyingo?

-¿Quién?

-Justamente eso, kenshi-san.

**Mientras**, ajeno a la charla mantenida por sus dos nakama, Sanji fumaba tranquilamente sentado bajo el mástil. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se habían puesto a pescar, Nami había desaparecido en el cuarto de derrota (sin olvidarse de amenazar a quien se atreviera molestarla, lo que explicaba la tranquila actividad de Luffy y compañía), y Franky estaba sentado en el césped, dando el último toque a su nuevo invento para incorporar al ya súper armado Sunny.

El único que faltaba en aquel cuadro, aparte del espadachín y la arqueóloga, no tardó en aparecer en escena, directamente desde la torre del vigía. La cara de Brook era difícil, por decirlo de alguna manera, de interpretar, pero traía lo que Sanji conocía como la _cara. _Esa cara, internacional, universal e incomparable. Esa que Sanji admiraba, ponía siempre que era posible, y aún así, como caballero que era, lo avergonzaba terriblemente.

La cara de felicidad del auténtico hentai.

-Sanji-kun,- el tono de voz de Brook lo terminó de emocionar,- tienes que ver esto.

**-¿Quieres** decir,- trataba de aclarar Zoro en la cocina, inmerso en su charla con Robin, y totalmente ignorante de lo que ocurría en cubierta,- que ese baka ha sido capaz de reprimir el recuerdo?

-Eso mismo, Zoro,- la sonrisa de Robin se hizo más amplia y un poco siniestra,- Sanji no recuerda lo que pasó anoche. _Nada_ de lo que pasó.

Sí, los recuerdos habían quedado enterrados en la mente de Sanji, en algún punto entre _Kokoro la nyongo_ y "esta chica besa de maravilla, ¿pero, por qué tiene más nuez que yo?"

-Oh.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¿Y jamás lo recordará?

La sonrisa de Robin no vaciló. Inclinándose hacia su nakama, aunque, seamos sinceros, a esas alturas llamarlo solo _nakama_ era como decir que a Luffy sólo le _gustaba_ la carne, rozó sus labios con los de ella durante un segundo.

-¿Te gustaría que lo recordara, kenshi-san?,- el espadachín gruñó contra la boca de Robin, pero no dijo nada. ¿Para qué, si ella sabía la respuesta? Quería gritárselo a ese idiota a la cara.- Lo cierto es,- continuó la arqueóloga,- que podría llegar a recordarlo, si hubiera un estímulo lo bastante fuerte para desbloquear ese recuerdo.

**-¿Qué** es, Brook?-, Sanji se inclinó hacia delante, su cara casi rozando la de su esquelético nakama. Nervioso, Brook volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones antes de sacarse algo de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Lo encontré en el puesto de vigía…- con un rápido gesto, puso su descubrimiento frente a la cara sonrojada y emocionada de Sanji,- son de la talla de Robin- chan…

Oh, dios. Por Oda, Kami-Enel y todos los demonios del infierno. Otra vez.

Unas diminutas, de encaje, con lacitos, semitransparentes,… unas… braguitas… de Robin.

Verdes. Muy verdes. Verde marimo.

_¿Algo verde entre las piernas de Robin-chwan?_

**El grito** fue claramente audible desde la cocina. Zoro suspiró, resignado, y Robin se rió bajito.

-¡MARIMO! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A MI DULCE ROBIN-CHWAaaaaaaaaah…?

-¡Sanji! ¡Un médico, Sanji esta inconsciente!

Mientras los chillidos de Chopper se apagaban, Robin rió, encantada. Se volvió para sonreírle a Zoro.

-Uno de dos, kenshi-san,- y salió de la cocina.

El espadachín sonrió a su vez, mirando la puerta por la que su pareja había salido, cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, al recordar la escena que había visto esa noche en la cocina.

Si Sanji había reaccionado así por lo suyo con Robin, ¿cómo reaccionaría con…?

-Oi, Nami, ¿puedo comerme tus mikan?

Bueno, pronto lo averiguarían. Y una sola frase, una que nunca diría en voz alta, atravesó la mente de Zoro.

_Pobre Sanji._


End file.
